simsfanonfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Inseparáveis - Capítulo 15: Separados por um espelho
- Não acredito no que estou vendo aqui - disse Victor ao entrar no quarto de Alan. - Está anoitecendo e você ainda de pijama? - questionou Victor. - Desculpa, papai... - disse Alan. - Você veio ficar comigo? - perguntou Alan. - Sim, mas já que está assim, melhor tomar um banho antes, não muito frio para ter choque térmico, ok? - pediu Victor. - Posso te perguntar uma coisa? - disse Alan. - Claro, meu filho - disse Victor. - Eu fui ao seu quarto e da mamãe hoje de manhã quando eu acordei e não os encontrei, fui na sacada olhar a rua e vi mamãe indo embora em um táxi - narrou Alan. - Aconteceu algo ruim? - perguntou ele em seguida. center|300px - Hm, sua mãe foi apenas visitar a sua avó, está tudo bem - disse Victor tentando convencê-lo. - Não, não está. Eu sei que não está, o senhor está mentindo - questionou Alan. - Se estou, prove - retrucou Victor. - Todos os dias mamãe conversava comigo aqui nesse mesmo lugar e contava que estava preocupada com você, que você estava mal e seu trabalho apenas piorava tudo. Pedia perdão a mim pela sua distância, sendo que quem deveria fazer isso é você! Logo percebi que algo estava errado e agora ela foi embora - disse Alan. Victor ficou tão sem jeito que não sabia o que responder. - Apenas vá tomar banho, não quero mais tocar nesse assunto - disse Victor. - Posso te abraçar? - perguntou Alan. - Claro... - respondeu. center|300px center|300px Começou a esfriar e Victor decidiu acender a lareira para assim aquecer melhor o cômodo, depois sentou-se ao piano e pensou no que tocar para aquele dia tão péssimo que vivia. - Say something I'm giving up on you... i'll be the one if you want me to... - cantou ele em voz baixa. Alan atravessou a sala e sentou no sofá, para observar o pai tocando. - And I... am feeling so... small. It was over my head, i know nothing at all - cantou Victor com mais vontade e prosseguiu com a música apenas no piano. - Gostaria tanto de tocar como você - disse Alan. - Conheci pianistas bem mais talentosos ao longo de minha carreira - disse Victor. - Nenhum deles era você - disse Alan. center|300px - Vou te ensinar a tocar quando estiver melhor, eu prometo - disse Victor. - Obrigado - disse Alan. Victor parou de tocar e se levantou. - Sabe me dizer que horas são? - perguntou Victor. - Acho que já vai anoitecer - deduziu Alan ao olhar para janela atrás dele. - Melhor eu começar a me arrumar para ir trabalhar, sua mãe chegará em breve - disse Victor. - Nossa, ela ainda vai voltar? Impressionante - disse Alan. Victor ainda estava muito quebrado por dentro para falar de Emerald. Se sentia culpado e sozinho. Apenas subiu e deixou Alan na sala, ele que ficou ansioso no mesmo lugar, aguardando o tocar da campainha, pois sabia quem estava por chegar. Emerald quando chegou, preocupou-se logo em preparar o jantar. Não que Victor fosse um desastre na cozinha, mas ele nunca tinha tempo para isso. - O que vamos comer hoje? - perguntou Alan enquanto observava-a distante. - Espaguete e almôndegas, gostará, eu garanto - respondeu Emerald. - Com certeza! - disse Alan animado. Emerald serviu Alan e depois se serviu. - Então, está gostoso? - perguntou ela antes mesmo de encostar o garfo em seu prato. Alan queria evitar falar para continuar comendo, entretanto notou a necessidade em responder. - Claro! Incrível! Bem que o papai poderia comer conosco - respondeu Alan. - Pena que ele não tem tempo, querido, como sempre - disse Emerald. O silêncio permaneceu até Alan terminar seu espaguete. - Mamãe, você vai se separar do papai? - perguntou ele. center|300px Emerald fixou seus olhos nele e pensou. Nem mesmo ela sabia os rumos de sua vida ultimamente e tinha medo de responder uma falácia. - Mamãe, não se preocupe comigo, diga a verdade! - pediu Alan. - Eu não sei, estou muito confusa ainda... - declarou Emerald. - Nem tudo está acabado, eu acho - disse Alan. - Tudo é questão de tempo - completou ele. - Você é muito esperto, garotinho - disse Emerald sorridente. Em seguida notou-se passos na escada e Victor surgiu, chegou a acenar para os dois, mas continuou a andar, pois sabia que não poderia se atrasar para o trabalho. Depois do jantar, Alan subiu para o seu quarto e Emerald passou a arrumar tudo o que viu, praticamente nada, o que era um bom sinal, Victor até estava se virando bem sozinho. center|300px Quando arrumou a cama, percebeu o porta-retrato na mesinha de cabeceira de Victor, observou-o, fazia algum tempo que não notava aquela foto. - Aquele dia foi sensacional, não entendo como fui capaz de esquecê-lo tão rápido - disse ela e segurou o porta-retrato para olhar as fotos mais de perto. - Quando me apaixonei mal conseguia me olhar no espelho, porque via seu reflexo logo ao lado do meu, sorrindo para mim, pedindo para correr atrás de você. Por muito tempo resisti a tentação, muito, porém, não para sempre - disse Emerald visualizando o seu passado em alguns segundos. - Talvez eu diga isso a você em breve, eu estava errada hoje de manhã, tratando-o como se a culpa fosse somente sua, sendo que também tenho parte dela. Eu permiti as coisas chegarem até aqui e você também, simples assim - concluiu Emerald e deixou o cômodo. center|300px Passou a observar, preocupada, Alan tentando dormir. Os pontos de sua cirurgia ainda não cicatrizaram e isso o causava certo incômodo levando-o a tossir com uma certa frequência, algo perigoso, pois os pontos poderiam ceder demais por causa disso. Quando ele finalmente pegou no sono, Emerald foi apagando os poucos. Seu dia no trabalho como todos os outros era carregado de tensão psicológica e isso a deixava tão esgotada a ponto de dormir sentada em uma poltrona, sem se preocupar com um mínimo de conforto, apenas em busca de qualquer coisa para se encostar e escapar para longe dos problemas. Era madrugada quando Victor deixou a gravadora e dirigiu de volta para casa, a noite era calma, agradável até demais. Fumou um cigarro enquanto dirigia e se afogou com a própria fumaça, tentava parar e isso era uma prova. Ao se afogar com a fumaça do cigarro ele desistia de fumar e jogava-o fora. Estacionou o carro e desceu, ligou as luzes e notou o silêncio da casa, como se ninguém estivesse, porém ao subir as escadas e ir verificar o quarto de Alan encontrou Emerald adormecida sobre a poltrona reclinável. center|300px